Samuel Eaton (1619-1684)
}} SAMUEL, only known child of Francis & Sarah Eaton, was born in late 1619 or early 1620; apprenticed 13 August 1636 to John Cooke the younger for seven years. He married (1) by 1646 Elizabeth _____, who died after 1652 and before 1661. He married (2) Plymouth 10 January 1660/1 Martha Billington (1639-1704), his stepsister. Source: Anderson's Great Migration Begins Samuel Eaton was the only child of Sarah and Francis Eaton, a carpenter from Bristol. He was an infant when he and his parents arrived in Plymouth in 1620 on the Mayflower. Samuel's mother, Sarah, died the first winter of 1621. Francis remarried (his second wife's last name is unknown, her first name was Dorothy; she is believed to be the unnamed Carver maidservant listed as a Mayflower passenger by Bradford). Dorothy also died. Francis' third wife was Christian Penn who had arrived in Plymouth on the Anne in 1623. Christian and Francis had 3 children - Samuel's stepbrothers and sisters. Samuel's father, Francis, died in 1633. Samuel was then 13 years old. After Francis Eaton died, Samuel's stepmother Christian Penn Eaton married Mayflower passenger Francis Billington. Samuel continued to live with his stepmother Christian and her new husband Francis Billington. Christian and Francis had 9 children of their own including a daughter named Martha who was born around 1638. In 1636, at age 16, Samuel Eaton was apprenticed to John Cooke, another Mayflower child grown to adulthood. At about age 26, Samuel married a woman named Elizabeth (last name unknown) and moved to Duxbury. They had two children (their names are also unknown). Elizabeth died; Samuel remarried on January 10, 1661. His new wife was Martha Billington, daughter of his stepmother Christian by her Mayflower husband Francis Billington. Samuel and Martha had four children: Sarah, Samuel, Mercy and Bethiah. At some point during the 1660s, Samuel moved from Duxbury to Middleboro, where he died in 1684. Samuel Eaton died without a will, but we do have the inventory of his estate at the time of his death. An inventory of his estate was given to the Court on October 29, 1684. Click here for Samuel Eaton's inventory. His burial site is unknown. Vital Records * 1623 Plymouth Land Census Bradfords Passenger List From Gov Wm Bradfords list of Mayflower passengers (written ca 1651): "Francis Eaton, and Sarah, his wife, and Samuell, their sone, a yong child." "Francis Eaton his first wife died in the generall sicnes; and he maried againe, and his 2nd wife dyed, and he maried th 3rd time and had by her 3 children. One of them is maried, and hath a child; the other are living, but one of them is an ideote. He dyed about 16 years agoe (1634). His sone Samuell, who came over a sucking child, is allso maried and hath a child." Pilgrim Monument National Monument to the Forefathers, commemorates the Mayflower Pilgrims, (including this person) who came to Plymouth Colony in 1620 on the Mayflower. Dedicated on August 1, 1889, it is thought to be the world's largest solid granite monument. Located on an 11 acre hilltop site on Allerton Street in Plymouth, Massachusetts. References * MainTour Plymouth Colony * Samuel Eaton - Pilgrim Hall Museum Category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category: Mayflower passengers Category: Plymouth Colony Category: Migrants from England to Plymouth Colony